Baby Days
by SkyIsBlu
Summary: What's happened to all the Robin's? They've turned into toddlers! Warning will contain Corporal Punishment in later chapters! So if you do not agree with this, you know the routine, click the back button and do not continue reading! Thankyou! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Batman crept along the tops of buildings in the night sky followed by Robin, Red Robin and Nightwing. They were on a mission stopping a drug deal that was to go on in downtown Gotham. Once at their destination they watched to see what they would be dealing with.

"Red Hood is there," Robin pointed out.

"I see that, keep quiet," Batman reprimanded. Robin drew in a sharp breath showing his annoyance. It was getting late and Robin was getting cranky. "Okay, everyone ready?" Batman asked. Red Robin and Nightwing nodded. Robin just pouted. "Robin? Are you ready?" Batman was getting impatient. Robin nodded. "Alright, move out!"

The four heroes entered the scene and not long after a fight began.

"Stay out of my business Bats!" Red Hood said while battling he's previous mentor and father, Batman.

"I would stay out of your business if what you were doing was legal!" Batman replied.

Batman's team was slowly closing in on the bad guys when all of a sudden a dull, round ball dropped in front of Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin, Red Hood and Batman. Batman managed to escape before a cloud of smoke engulfed them. The four Robins just stood there unaware of what happened.

"That wasn't your average smoke pellet, but no harm done..." Nightwing spoke up.

"No shi-" Red Hood's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the ground unconscious. Robin stood behind him, his stance proving he was the reason Red Hood was now lying still of the dirt ground. Red Robin rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have to give him a concussion!" Robin was about to defend himself in the forming argument when Batman put his hand up signalling for them to stop. Robin bit his tongue.

"We'll take him to the cave, keep him overnight for observation," Batman stated. Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"You sure we can trust him?" Batman nodded.

"He's always known where we live and has never done anything before. Besides, We'll keep the door locked while no one is around. It'll be fine."

With that every one headed back to the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, sorry it's short... anyhoo! please Review!**

"Father! Father!" a small voice called down the long halls of the Wayne Mansion. Bruce hurried up the stairs to his youngest son's bedroom. He opened the door and asked what was wrong but immediately after noticed the problem.

Sitting in Damian's messy bed among the sheets and quilt was a small form with an expression of fear and anger on its face. It was a boy of about two years old.

"Damian? Is that you?" Bruce questioned cautiously.

"A'course it is! Father, I wan' to know what 'as happen'd to me!" Damian snapped. Not a second later Bruce heard his name being called from the direction of Tim's room. Bruce fumbled for a moment before picking up the scowling toddler, who now was dressed only on a T shirt much too big for him, and raced off to his middle son's bedroom.

Bruce noticed Tim sitting in his bed wiping away tears of fear with the sleeve of his pajama shirt. Tim also was alot younger. Bruce decided he was about three years old. Bruce rushed to the crying child's side to comfort him. Damian just sat in his Father's strong arms waiting for him to finish comforting his brother.

"It's okay Timmy. Everything is alright. I'm here now." Tim looked up with eyes that would melt the coldest of hearts.

"What happened?" He asked softly. Bruce was about to speak when he noticed someone else walk into the bedroom. A boy of about six or seven shuffled in while holding up too big boxers. Bruce assumed it was Dick.

"Hey Dickie," Bruce greeted solemnly. Dick rushed over to Bruce and melted in his arms. Bruce sighed. "I don't know what happened boys, but don't worry. I'll figure it out and fix it." All of a sudden Bruce remembered something, "Jason!" Bruce put Damian down on Tim's bed and lifted Dick on it as well. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on Jason and see if he has been affected the same as you three."

Without another word Bruce left for the Bat Cave.

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

Down in the Batcave Bruce headed to the medical room where he had put Jason after he was knocked out by Damian the previous night. Bruce peered through the large window. No one was in the bed. He walked inside.

"Jason!" He called out. He noticed the medical bed shift a little bit. Bruce crouched down. Under the bed was a very scared boy of about five years old curled up in the far corner from Bruce wearing nothing but a hospital gown. "It's okay Jason. Come here." Bruce cooed softly. "I'm not going to hurt you Jason. I want to help, but you have to come out from under there." Jason thought for a moment before crawling out. "Come let's go up stairs," Bruce put his arms out inviting Jason into them. The small boy cautiously put his own arms up to be carried and Bruce lifted him up. The two returned to Bruce's other children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks all for the reviews! I like getting reviews, they make me want to write more!**

"Okay boys, be good for Alfred while I'm gone," Bruce told the four small children sitting on the couch in the living room. "I'll be back soon. I'm going to buy you all some clothes. Anything else we'll need I can buy later." The boys just watched Bruce, not saying a word. "Do you want me to put on cartoons for you?" Dick and Tim nodded their heads vigorously, Jason did so cautiously and Damian just scowled at the thought of being a baby. Bruce flipped on the TV and turned the channel to a kid friendly one. "Alright, I'm off. See you boys in a little bit."

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

As soon as Bruce reached the clothing store he went straight to the children's section with his cart. First thing Bruce picked out that his sons would need was underwear. Bruce noticed all the different pictures and patterns. He wished there was some plain white or grey ones. Oh well. For Damian He picked out one's with Pooh Bear on them, since that was the only theme for underwear in his size. Tim got Buzz Lightyear, Jason and Dick got Cars. Bruce hoped it didn't matter to his boys the picture on their underwear.

Next Bruce picked out socks in each child's size and shoes. He chose a pair of runners for each boy and a pair of converse: black for Damian and Jason, red for Tim and Dick. He then grabbed many T shirts, sweaters, jeans and pants for the boys. Bruce decided he had enough clothes and checked out.

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

Bruce walked into the mansion. The first thing he noticed when closed the door was arguing. Bruce put the bags of clothing on the floor and walked into the living room to see Jason and Dick standing nose to nose arguing. Bruce spoke up;

"Hey, you two! Quit fighting. Do you need a spanking?" Dick shook his head and took a step back. Jason looked up at Bruce and began to bawl. Bruce sighed and sat on the couch in front of the two brothers. "What is the matter, huh? What are you two fighting about?" Bruce looked from Jason to Dick and back to Jason.

"Dickie said I don't belong in this family!" Five year old Jason cried through sobs. "He said you don't love me!" Bruce looked at Dick.

"Is this true?" Dick nodded. Bruce placed five sharp smacks on the boy's bottom. "Say sorry to Jason, Dick."

"Sorry Jason," Dick mumbled.

"Jason, of course I love you! I've always loved you, okay?" Jason nodded and sniffled then gave Bruce big hug. Bruce kissed the top of Jason's head.

Bruce stood up and was just about to tell his boys they could go get dressed in their new clothes when he heard a scream. On Tim's bare leg were tiny bite marks. Immediately Bruce knew what had happened and picked up his smallest boy who had been sitting next to Tim. Holding Damian in one arm Bruce administered ten firm spanks on the boy's behind.

"You do NOT bite! Do you understand?" Damian nodded choking on sobs of his own. Bruce sighed and without putting Damian down picked Tim up and cuddled them both.

"Daddy?" Bruce looked down to see Jason and Dick standing beside him.

"Yes?" Bruce asked.

"Did you get us clothes now?" Jason asked with innocent eyes.

"Oh right. You two go up stairs. I'll bring your clothes up.

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

About ten minutes later Dick and Jason emerged from Bruce's bedroom. Dick wearing jeans a white T shirt and a blue plaid button up shirt and white socks. Jason was wearing jeans, white socks and an orange long sleeved shirt with monster trucks on it. Jason was followed out by Damian who was the biggest struggle to dress as Bruce insisted he wear the jean overalls he bought. Damian fought his father on this but five minutes and one smack later Bruce won. Along with the overalls Damian wore a plain, red long sleeved shirt with black socks. Bruce came out holding Tim who insisted on being carried. Tim wore beige cargo pants, grey socks and a blue long sleeved shirt.

It was now ten thirty in the morning. Bruce heard four little tummy's grumble.

"Well," Bruce started. "I think we should have some breakfast. Wouldn't want you boys to wither away to nothing!" He said while playfully tickling Tim.

At the table Bruce said; "After breakfast I'm going to buy the rest of the things you boys are going to need. But I may be a while this time so instead of having Alfred watch you I'm going to get a baby sitter." Jason, Tim and Damian nodded.

"Who are you going to get?" Dick asked cautiously.

**Mwahahaha! Who shall be the babysitter? whoop! Cliff hanger! Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?"

"Hi Wally, It's Bruce," Bruce said.

"Hi Bruce, how are you?" Wally asked, partially confused that he was getting a call from his best friend's dad.

"I'm good. Listen, Wally, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to babysit for me."

"Damian? Is Tim or Dick not home?"

"They are, but they can't do it. Just come over and I'll explain everything."

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

As soon as Wally arrived at the Wayne Manor he let himself in, being practically family Bruce insisted upon it. The red head was about to call out when he saw four small boys run towards him.

"Wally!" The oldest called. Wally just stared, unsure of what to say. He looked up when he noticed Bruce walk into view.

"See what I mean?" Bruce asked. Wally nodded. "So, will you watch them for me? I have to go buy a few more things for them."

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks!" Bruce said. "Okay boys, I'll be home before supper. I want you to listen to Wally while I'm away. He's in charge." Tim and Dick responded with; "Yes Bruce!" Jason with; "Yes Daddy!" and Damian with; "Yes Father." Then Bruce was off.

"So," Wally started nervously. "What do you four want to do?" The boys all shrugged except for Dick who thought a moment before saying;

"I know! Let's build a fort out of pillows an' blankets an' chairs an' maybe we can have a snack in there! That would be fun!" Wally looked at the other three for their opinion of this idea. Jason and Tim bobbed their heads up and down happily. Damian just stood there looking down at the floor with drooping eyes and a thumb in his mouth. Wally picked the small boy up and Damian immediately put his head on Wally's shoulder.

"Alright, you three go get the stuff we'll need. I'm going to put Damian to bed for a nap." Dick, Jason and Tim raced to their bedrooms to grab their bedding. Wally carried Damian upstairs to his bed. The toddler was already fast asleep as Wally lay him in the center of his bed. Wally covered the boy in his blanket before taking his pillows and putting them beside Damian so he wouldn't accidently roll off. Wally watched the peaceful form a moment before leaving to check on the other boys.

"Hey hey hey!" Wally exclaimed as he witnessed Jason and Dick knocking Tim off his feet. Tim began to scream almost instantly. Wally picked him up and began rocking the toddler. "What did you two do that for?" Wally asked. Jason and Dick shrugged. "Why did you knock Tim over?" He pressed. Dick hung his head.

" 'ecuase 'e 'uz bein' annoying," Dick answered. Wally rolled his eyes.

"That's no reason to push him," Wally spoke over Tim's crying. Wally looked at Tim. "It wasn't nice of your brothers to push you, but I think you're over reacting. I think you need a nap." As Wally turned to bring him to bed Tim spoke up;

"Nononono!" He whined. "I wanna build a fort!"

"Shhshhshh, We won't build it without you, okay? We'll wait until you wake up."

"What!?" Dick and Jason protested. Wally sent them a glare and they silenced. Tim nodded to Wally and let the man carry him to bed.

When Wally walked back over to Dick and Jason they looked up at him with sad eyes.

"What can we do now?" Jason asked.

"Well, we can draw pictures or watch a movie or get a snack..." The boys thought for a moment.

"We could do all three at the same time," Dick offered.

"Well," Wally said. "How about we do two at the same time. I don't think Bruce would be happy to find pens and pencils in the couch."

Wally lead the boys back downstairs where they waited for the younger two to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay," Bruce said to himself while looking over the list of things he would need. "First, car seats. Dick can use Damian's, he's probably big enough to use it the way it is."

Bruce walked to the baby section and picked out three car seats that he had brought to the front of the store for when he was ready to check out. Next on the list was diapers and pacifiers, Bruce didn't know if one or more of his boys would require these so he bought some just in case. Bruce picked out two packages of two pacifiers: one with a blue one and a red one and the other package had one green and one yellow. Bruce picked out diaper for sizes two to four deciding Jason and Dick wouldn't likely need them. Just to make sure Bruce had everything to cover the boys needs he also picked out four soft blankies matching the colors of the pacifiers. Bruce figured the boys could all use regular cutlery and dishes but he wasn't sure Damian and Tim would be able to use adult glasses so he picked a few sippy cups too.

Now Bruce went to the toy isle. The thing that first caught his eye's was the legos. He saw the small pieced one and the large pieced. He took a tub of both. Small pieced for Jason and Dick and large for Damian and Tim. Next he grabbed some toy cars, crayons, markers, paper, coloring books, stuffed animals and other such toys he thought the boys might enjoy.

When Bruce thought he had gotten everything he needed he checked out and loaded the car with all the things he bought. Bruce didn't even bother with keeping the car seats in their boxes though. He just put them in the appropriate seats right away.

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

When Bruce arrived home it was four oh five and he was sure Alfred was making supper. As soon as the large man walked through the front door he was bombarded by three tiny people. Jason, Tim and Dick hugged Bruce tightly.

"You were gone a reaaaly long time!" Dick said. Bruce hugged the boys back.

"I know. I'm sorry. Where's Damian?" As if on cue Wally came into view carrying a small boy with heavy eyes and hair that was matted to his forehead. Bruce reached out to take Damian from the redhead. "Did you just wake up?" Bruce asked kissing the child's head.

"His second nap today," Wally spoke up.

"Wow, Bruce replied. To Damian, "You must have been really tired!" Damian just lay his head against his father's chest finding it hard to wake up. "Were they good?" Bruce questioned. Wally nodded.

"Yes, they were good except for one thing right after you left, but other than that all went well."

"What happened?"

"Dick and Jason pushed Tim over. He wasn't hurt, just very tired so he took a nap too."

"Alright," Bruce said. "thanks for looking after them. Here's some money."

"Thanks, and you're welcome. Anyways, I had better go now. I've got my own kids to see."

"Okay, bye! Say hi to Linda and the twins!" Bruce called as Wally left. Wally nodded then waved goodbye and sped off.

Bruce closed the door and turned to his boys who were looking at him expectantly. "What?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

"Whatchagetus?" The toddlers asked bouncing up and down. Damian, who was still in his father's arms, however just rolled his eyes that his brothers could be excited over such things. He was curious all the same.

Bruce smiled. "Okay, first is things I got you just in case you need them. If you don't want them then fine, but please bring them to your rooms any ways. Once I give them to you, bring them to your rooms and then we'll get to the fun stuff, okay?" They all nodded their heads. Bruce put Damian down next to Dick so he could look through the bags. He pulled out the blankies first giving red to Dick, green to Jason, yellow to Tim and blue to Damian. He did the same with the pacifiers but left the diapers in the bag, he would bring those to the bathroom later. Bruce nodded for them to put the items on their beds.

The boys rushed back down stairs as fast as they could and Bruce handed out toys. The only rule was that the little legos belonged to the older two and the big one belonged to the younger two. Tim seemed okay with this, but Damian scowled that he wasn't allowed the big kid toy.

"Can we pway wif dem now?" Tim asked. Bruce smiled and shook his head.

"It's almost supper. Go wash up and you can play with them after we eat." The kids moaned but did as they were told.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, this chaps a bit short but i had a bit of a block... hope it's still good. Also thankyou for the reviews! :)**

* * *

"Jason! Come here now!" Bruce roared.

"No daddy! I don't wan' a spanking!" Jason cried from his hiding place under the coffee table. Bruce tried to reach under and grab the boy but Jason was fast and scooted out of the way.

"Well," Bruce grunted. "You should have thought about that before you decided to throw a tantrum and make a huge mess in the play room! Come here please." Jason whimpered

"But daddy! I didn't mean it! I promise I'll listen when you tell me to share wif Dickie an' I won't have more tantrums!"

"I highly doubt that. Now come out! I'm losing my patients!" When Jason made no attempt to do so Bruce bagan to count; "One... two..." Jason dared not push Bruce any further. He crawled out and as soon as he did so found himself over his daddy's knee.

"Wahhhh! Dadda! Stoo-op! I don' wan' it!" Jason bawled after only three smacks. Bruce spanked the child only seven times more then stopped and righted his baby placing him in the crook of his arm.

"Jason, I want you to apologize to Dick and clean up the mess you made with the legos. Okay?" Jason responded by whimpering and snuggling close into Bruce. Bruce sighed and tightened his grip on his second oldest. "I still love you okay Jay?" he said placing a kiss atop the boy's head.

"I love you too daddy. I'm sowwy (sorry) for being selfish and having a tantrum." Jason kissed Bruce's cheek but then wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"I'm glad to hear that. Why don't you go apologize to Dickie and after you clean up maybe you two can build something together, okay?"

"Okay," Jason said hopping off his father's lap and running off as if nothing had happened. Bruce followed him up to check on his other three and when he reached the top of the stairs he saw a little one peeking around the corner of the play room. Tim ran to Bruce arms in the air insisting on being picked up. Bruce happily lifted the child tossing him in the air and catching the giggling child.

"Well, looks like you're the only good one left!" Bruce teased playfully. "Or are you going to get into trouble too?" he asked tickling the laughing boy. Bruce stopped and Tim cuddled into him. Tim yawned. Bruce looked at his watch. "I guess it's almost bed time, hey?" Tim shook his head but was cut off by another yawn.

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

Bruce had just finished putting Tim and Damian to bed when he approached the older two. As soon as he told them it was bed time they began to protest.

"But daddy! I'm not tired!" Jason said stomping his foot. Bruce cocked an eyebrow.

"Jason, did you forget the 'chat' we had about tantrums?" Jason lowered his head and mumbled a "sorry"

"Can't we have just ten more minutes, Bruce?" Dick asked hopefully. Bruce shook his head.

"No, but if you hurry to get ready for bed I'll read you two bed time stories, okay?" realizing that was the best they were going to get Dick nodded and Jason followed him out of the play room.

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

"Good night Dick," Bruce said tucking his oldest in bed. "Tomorow I'm going to start working on reversing this so you boys will have to behave yourselves okay?" Dick nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too. Good night Bruce."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry Ya'll that it took so long. I've been busy lately. Anyhoo here is chapter 7. Enjoy, Review, and if there is something you might like to see happen in the story let me know, i may not use the idea or i may, depends on if i think it fits or not, but i'll never know if you don't leave your idea! Thaks for the patience! 3**

"Bruce?" Dick called out as he descended a set of stairs that lead to the Batcave where Bruce was working on the boys' case. Bruce was seated in a tall chair sitting in front of the Batcave.

"Mmm? What is it Dick?" Bruce asked preoccupied. Dick came and slumped against the desk.

"I'm board!" He groaned. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't be board, I just bought you a bunch of toys."

"Well, maybe you could come play with us with them?" Dick asked with hopeful eyes.

"Dick, I told you last night that I was going to be very busy today." Bruce paused. "But I do need your help and your brothers. Could you go get them?" Dick nodded then returned up the stairs.

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

"What do you need us to do daddy?" Jason asked. Tim stood by Dick holding his hand and Damian stood in front of Dick.

"I need to draw some blood from you boys so I can analyze it. Oldest to youngest. Dick first, okay?" Dick nodded. He didn't mind needles too much. Next was Jason who was a bit more scared. The child closed his eyes tight as tears rolled down, but he didn't squirm. Tim was the hardest of the kids.

"No!" Tim screamed running away from Bruce who easily caught the child and held him close.

"What's the matter, Tim? You used to get needles all the time without a problem. All of a sudden you're scared?" Tim cried louder. Bruce placed him on a chair. "Just a little prick, okay?" Bruce tried to calm the hysterical boy down.

"Look here, Timmy!" Jason called and Tim looked up. Jason started to make funny face making the smaller boy laugh. Dick saw what Jason was doing and joined in.

A moment passed and without even noticing it Bruce had taken Tim's blood. "There we go." He put a small bandaid on. "All done!" Dick reached out and helped his brother get off the chair. "Thanks boys," Bruce said. Bruce made quick work of Damian and sent the boys back upstairs following them up for lunch.

Once up the stairs Dick's eye's perked up.

"Hey! Look!" He shouted pointing out the window. "It's raining! Can we go play outside after lunch?" Bruce shook his head.

"No, you'll catch a cold." Dick pressed on.

"No we won't! We'll be extra careful. Please?" Dick asked as he and the rest of the family sat down at the long dining table.

"I said no, Richard. Besides, after lunch Damian and Timmy are going to take a nap." Damian scowled but was cut off by a yawn. Food was placed in front of each family member by Alfred and they began to eat.

Dick sighed. Bruce spoke up once more;

"Dick, if you ask one more time you are going to get a spanking. Do I make myself clear?" Dick scowled but nodded anyways.

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

After lunch Bruce brought his youngest two upstairs to their beds and then returned to the Batcave. Jason turned to Dick;

"You know Dickie, Daddy only said we'd get spanked if we asked one more time, he said nothing about actually doing it. Besides, he'll be downstairs for the rest of the day anyways!" Dick thought for a moment before he got a mischievous grin.

"Okay, let's go, but we have to make sure Alfred doesn't catch us."

Jason and Dick quickly brought their shoes over from the front door to the back door and put them on, of course they chose the runners with the Velcro instead of the converse with the laces because they couldn't tie very well. They didn't remember jackets but they didn't care anyways because they wanted to feel the rain.

Once outside the boy's screamed with delight as they jumped in puddles splashing mud everywhere. There was hardly a clean spot on them by the time they were done and when they decided to go inside they were met by a very angry Bruce.

Both boys froze in place. Bruce stared hard making them lower their heads instead of look him in the eyes.

"What do you think you boys were doing?" Bruce asked trying to keep his voice steady. "What had I told you earlier about going outside?"

"That we're not allowed," Dick mumbled.

"And what did you do? You disobeyed me! What did I tell you the consequences would be?"

"Well, you only said that we would be in trouble if we asked again so we didn't ask," Dick tried hopeful.

"Don't get smart with me young man!" Bruce said sternly. "What did I say?"

"Dat you would spank us?" Dick said. Bruce nodded and Jason broke down.

"No, Daddy! I don't want another one! I'm sorry I went outside!" Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Jason, calm down. I'm not going to spank you yet. You boys need to get out of those wet clothes and into the bathtub. Go up stairs and grab some fresh clothes then meet me in the bathroom." Jason sniffled but both boys complied.

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

After bathing both boys and towel drying them Bruce helped Jason get dressed while Dick did it by himself.

"Alright," Bruce said sitting himself atop the toilette lid. "I'm only going to spank you each six times because I'm scared you might have caught something from playing in the rain without a jacket on. Dick first please." Dick nodded but trembled. Bruce pulled the child over his lap.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Dadda! Stop Bruce! I'm sorry!" Dick wailed after only the first three smacks. Bruce knew he wasn't be harsh on the boy but he still felt awful because even though his baby had to learn his lesson he still might get a cold or the flu from the freezing rain. Bruce quickly finished up. And put Dick down. He would cuddle both of his children after they were both spanked.

"Come here Jason." Bruce's tone had a warning sound to it that made Jason do as he was told. Jason also cried out right away. But as soon as Bruce was done he picked up Dick again and cuddled them a moment before leaving the bathroom with them. "I love you boys very much and would hate to see you hurt that's why I do this." Bruce kissed his boys heads as he walked to Dick's room and picked a story off the shelf. He brought the two sniffling boys to sit next to him on Dick's bed and then read to them until they fell asleep so he could sneak off and finish a bit more work in the cave. He stood in the door way a moment watching the peaceful forms. They were good kids. The just messed up once and a while. Bruce wouldn't have them any other way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ya'll, i'm in a pretty good mood thanks to great reviews so i finished up another chapter! Enjoy! And please Review!**

"Jason! Dick!" Bruce called from the bottom of the stairs. "Time to get up! Wash up for supper please!" Both boys groaned but rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash their hands.

When they got downstairs they noticed that everyone else was already sitting at the table. Damian and Tim had woken up about forty five minutes earlier. Dick and Jason took their places at the table and both boys lay their heads down on it.

"Sit up please." Bruce ordered. It was then that Bruce noticed their red, warm looking faces. He got up and felt their foreheads. "Yeowch!" Bruce said. "You two definitely have a fever. Why don't you go back to bed and Alfred will bring up some chicken broth, okay?" Dick nodded then put his hands up.

"Carry me," He said. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"My, aren't you bossy!" He teased. "Do you want me to carry you too, Jason?" Jason nodded and Bruce picked the small form up. He brought them upstairs and put them both in Dick's bed, so they wouldn't be lonely. "I'll be up in a bit to check on you!" Bruce said softly kissing their foreheads. He then walked out and closed the door.

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

After an hour or so the boys began to form a cough. Bruce realized that they didn't have any cough medicine.

"I'm going to go to the store with Damian and Tim to get you boys some medicine. Alfred will watch you until I'm back, okay?" The boys slightly nodded feeling a little to dizzy to full out respond. Bruce sighed as he left. He hated seeing his boys like this at any age.

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

"Hold my hand please," Bruce said to Tim who insisted on walking once they reached the store. Tim brought his small hand up to be held by the larger, stronger hand. Bruce told Damian 'no' to walking, Bruce needed to be able to go a little faster than the smaller boys legs could go. Bruce headed straight for the children's medicine picking out children's aspirin and cough medicine.

As they headed to the tills something caught Tim's eye. A trampoline. Tim stopped causing Bruce to stop and see what his son was looking at.

"Can we get one?" Tim asked eyes full of hope and excitement. Bruce shook his head.

"Not today, we need to get this medicine to your brothers." Bruce started walking and Tim stayed where he was standing as he let go of Bruce's hand.

"I want it today!" The three year old yelled. And much to Bruce's surprise, especially since Tim was usually so polite and cuddly, Tim threw an outright tantrum. Falling to the floor, kicking and screaming. Bruce didn't bother to see if anyone was staring, he knew they would be and he didn't care.

"Timothy Jackson Drake! You stop this minute unless you want a spanking right here and now!" Bruce spoke sternly. When Tim heard the threat he stopped and looked at Bruce with pouty eyes. "Now stand up and give me your hand." Tim did as he was told. And the three checked out and headed back to the vehicle.

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

Once Bruce and his smallest two arrived back at the manor Bruce picked Tim up from his carseat and swatted him five times on his jean clad bum. Bruce hadn't spanked hard enough to hurt, just enough to get the message across to his toddler.

"You behaved very poorly at the store, Tim. If you behave like that again then I will spank you much harder than this time and I won't let you come with me to the store again. Understand?" Tim nodded solemnly and Bruce kissed his forehead setting him down so he could unbuckle Damian who was fast asleep in his carseat. It was Eight-thirty so it was past the boys bed time.

As soon as they got inside Bruce handed Damian over to Alfred for a moment and went upstairs to check on Dick and Jason.

Bruce opened the door to Dick's room and used the light of the hall to guide him as he knew if he turned on the bedroom light it might hurt the boys eyes.

"Hey, how's my sick boys?" Bruce asked. Jason rubbed his eyes.

"Hi, daddy." He said coughing in between syllables. Bruce came over and sat on the bed. He gave each boy some of both medicines. "Daddy? Will you read to us?" Jason asked, clearly not feeling good and not wanting to be left alone.

"Of course I will. Just let me put Timmy and Damian to bed first, okay?" Jason nodded, coughing.

Bruce went back down stairs and took Damian from Alfred who was rocking him and picked up Tim who had fallen asleep on the couch. "I guess I'll have to put off the boys case until they get better," Bruce said quietly to Alfred. Alfred nodded and then went to prepare some tea for himself and Bruce.

It wasn't long until Bruce had both the youngest in bed fast asleep. He crept back into Dicks room. Dick was fast asleep, but Jason was waiting patiently for his Daddy to read to him.

When Bruce was sure Jason was fast asleep he put the book down and kissed both childrens foreheads. They were still really warm. "I love you baby birds." Bruce whispered. And as he walked out he heard;

"I love you daddy."

**Timmy Timmy Timmy, you too? Lol...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8, please Review! :D**

One long and restless week had passed and Dick and Jason were finally feeling almost completely better. This was good news seeing as Bruce and the boys had been invited to the West's house for dinner this evening.

"Hold still!" Bruce said while struggling to wash Damian's hair. Damian flailed about.

"Ooh (you) got soap in my eye!" Bruce picked up a cloth.

"Well here, stop moving and let me get it out!" Bruce was almost at his wit's end. Dick took his bath well, Jason refused to get out and Tim insisted on splashing. Bruce was tired from a week without much sleep and he needed a break.

"Master Bruce," Alfred spoke up as he appeared in the door way. Bruce kept the door open while he bathed the boys, it didn't really matter. "Why don't you go downstairs and pack the diaper bag with things you may need tonight and I'll finish up here with young Damian." Bruce was about to protest but decided against it. He needed to cool down and his butler was offering to let him do that.

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

Bruce grabbed the diaper bag putting four sippy cups full of juice in it, some extra diapers for lately Tim and Damian had both started needing them full time. Bruce also packed their pacifiers, although he knew Jason and Dick probably wouldn't use theirs he knew Tim would and Damian would if he was tired enough. All four boys had been up early this morning watching cartoons so they had their blankies lying on the couch. Bruce folded them and lay them beside the diaper bag, it would be a long trip there and back and Bruce expected them to sleep on the way home because it would be quite late.

Half an hour later Bruce and all four of his sons were ready to go.

"We should be home by eight thirty or nine," Bruce told Alfred. "Because I want to get an early start tomorrow on this case. Now that the boys are better I should be able to do that." Alfred nodded.

"I know it's last minute sir, but if I may make a suggestion, maybe the boys should stay the night at the West's home." Bruce was about to speak when Alfred continued. "I already talked to Master Wally. He says he would be glad to, he said you can leave all four, or if you need, just the older two." Bruce was going to object but Alfred pressed; "I have already packed the boys clothes, toothbrushes and pajamas. Besides, you could use a break Master Bruce. In fact I insist upon it." Bruce chuckled, there was no arguing with Alfred so he just picked up the boys bags and said goodbye to Alfred leaving the large house momentarily quiet.

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

"Hey, you three! Stop arguing or you'll be riding with sore bums!" Bruce threatened Jason, Dick and Damian. Jason had become quite fond of bugging Damian and it didn't take much for the small boy's temper to rise and boil over. That's when Dick began to defend his youngest brother sending all three into a verbal fight while Tim sat quietly watching.

"But daddy! Dickie is picking on me!" Jason whined.

"Jason, I heard what was going on and that is not the truth. Now I want all of you to be quiet and keep your hands to yourself. You are testing my patience." Jason sat a little lower in his carseat and scowled to the floor. Bruce sighed, he knew he should be more understanding but he also knew the boys were very tired. He just hoped Wally could handle them. If all else failed Wally was close enough to family that he Bruce would let him spank the boys if he needed to. Bruce trusted Wally and his judgment.

For now, Bruce would just focus on the dinner coming up as they headed for Central City.

"Papa," A small voice broke Bruce's concentrated thoughts. He looked into the rear view mirror and noticed Damian staring at him with wide eyes trying not to fall asleep. Bruce had come to like the way Damian acted in his moment as a baby and it made Bruce sad that he missed those years as Damian grew up. Bruce would make the most of the time with his baby now. Bruce was surprised however to hear the small boy call him 'Papa' but he asked "what?" anyways. "How wong (long) is we goin' to be 'til we get 'der (there)?" Bruce smiled. He liked Damian's baby talk, especially when he tried hard not to use it.

"In a few minutes. You can go to sleep if you like and I will wake you up when we get there, okay?" Damian shook his head but his eyes grew heavy until he fell asleep. Bruce checked and all four were asleep, exhausted from being sick. Bruce smiled. They were so precious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, Guys! Sorry It's been a while. Thanks for being patient with me! I been busy with Grad and such, but anyhoo... NO MORE EXCUSES! Right? I hope it's good! please review, also please check out and review my other stories. 3 ya! Thanks!**

Bruce walked up the front steps with Damian and Tim each occupying an arm. Dick didn't need to be told to ring the doorbell. A few moments later Wally came to the door and greeted them all. Bruce stepped inside and set Tim and Damian down and helped the smallest take off his coat and shoes. Wally helped Tim as Linda came into view.

"Hello!" She greeted giving Bruce a friendly hug. Bruce smiled and returned the hello. Dick was just about to run and give his best friend a huge hug when he noticed a smaller red head and her brother standing behind Wally.

"Jai, Irey, say hello to our guests," Wally said bringing them in front. It wasn't like the twins to be shy but there was something about these new faces that seemed familiar.

"Hi," Irey said. Her brother copied.

"Jai, Irey, why don't you and the boys go and play with your toys while you wait for dinner." Irey didn't give it a second thought before she grabbed Dick and Jason's hands leading them to the playroom. Jai however looked at his father a moment before receiving a reassuring look and leading Tim and Damian with him.

After the kids had left, Wally, Linda and Bruce made their way to the kitchen.

"So," Wally started. "Have you considered my proposal? I know you've been busy with the kids recently, Linda and I would love to be as much help as possible." Bruce nodded.

"I don't know if Timmy and Dami will stay for sure, but Dick and Jason can. If you're sure, that is. They can be quite a-" But Bruce was cut off by a scream.

All the adults rushed to where the kids were. Bruce noticed young Damian sitting on the floor bawling his eyes out while Tim stood next to him nervously. Bruce picked the dark haired boy up and rocked him in his arms.

"What happened here?" Bruce questioned. Irey piped up;

"Timmy 'as playin' with the blue truck an' then Dami took it from him and wouldn't give it back and then Timmy pushed Dami," She said with a know-it-all voice. Wally nodded his head at the spunky red head. Bruce looked at Tim.

"Timothy, is this true?" Bruce asked the guilty child. Tim just stared at the floor fidgeting. "Timothy Jackson!" Bruce repeated. Tim looked up in surprise at hearing his full name. Tears welled up in the bright blue eyes as he nodded his head. Bruce sighed. He handed Damian who was still crying loudly to Wally who took him and started rocking. "Dick and Jason, will you go show Wally where Dami's paci is?" They nodded scurrying out of the room.

Linda took the hint taking her own childrens' hands and leading them out of the room closing the door behind. Now it was just Tim and his Daddy.

"Tim," Bruce spoke up. "Why did you push your brother? Did you think that would be a good idea?" Tim shook his head. "Use your words please." Bruce pressed.

"I didn't mean to push him, I 'as just mad at him 'cuz he took my toy. I'm sorry."

"I'm glad to hear that, but it doesn't excuse what you did. Come here please." Fresh tears appeared as the toddler approached Bruce.

"Yes daddy," He squeaked. Bruce had by now sat down and helped the little boy over his lap. Tim grabbed tightly onto Bruce's jeans. Bruce put a little more effort in with Tim because the little boy's nappy would created quite a bit of protection. Tim was sobbing loudly by the end of the spanking which only consisted of ten mild swats. Bruce righted his baby rocking him and cuddling him.

"I need you to apologize to Damian, okay? And next time somebody does something you don't like come tell me," Bruce kissed Tim's head as Tim nodded. Bruce then let him off and lead him back to the others.

Damian and the other kids were sitting on the floor in the living room watching a movie. Dick had his arms around Damian and Jason. All three had found their blankies in the diaper bag and had taken them out. Damian was now happy and sucking his paci.

"I'm sowwy Damian," Tim said as he approached the youngest. Damian nodded.

"'m sowwy I took yo'we truck." Damian offered speaking around his dummy. Tim smiled and hugged Damian, who, although was uncomfortable with it, returned it. Tim let go and looked up at Bruce;

"Can I have my dummy and my blankie, please?" Bruce nodded and went to retrieve them as Tim climbed onto the couch next to Damian. Irey and Jai sat together on the chair adjacent from the coach.

"So," Bruce started walking back into the kitchen to see Wally and Linda after giving Tim his things. "You think you're up for the challenge?"

**?So? Whatcha think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been a while! Sorry! this Chappy is dedicated to: konohaflameninja for being sooo patient! :) Please review! Also, please read and review my other stories, it means alot to me. 3**

"Good Bye, boys!" Bruce called to his three older sons as he and Damian made their way to the vehicle. Dick, Jason and Tim were going to stay with Wally and Linda West for the night. Bruce didn't want to leave his youngest for that long so he decided Damian would come home with him, which was just fine with Damian. He liked the idea of having his Father all to himself.

After all the boys had given Bruce hugs Wally lead them back in the house and Damian and Bruce drove back to Gotham.

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

The drive home was quiet. Bruce smiled softly as he looked in the rear view mirror and saw his little baby fast asleep, his head at an uncomfortable angle. Bruce sighed. The week had been a stressful one but it was worth it. His boys were feeling better and for the most part he had the weekend off. Things were turning up.

Bruce entered the driveway at the Manor and parked the vehicle. He got out grabbing the Diaper bag on the way. He then went to Damian's door and opened it. The boy was still asleep. The tall man unbuckled him and as he picked Damian up the boy began to cry.

"Shh shh. Damian. You're okay. Go back to sleep," Bruce rocked slightly startled by the turn of events. Damian did not settle down and showed no signs of doing so. Bruce took the boy inside and closed the door behind him. Alfred looked up from what he was doing. Bruce tried giving Damian a bottle with milk, a cookie, he checked if the toddler's diaper was wet, yet Damian kept on crying. After ten minutes of crying Bruce was about to give up. "Fine," He said hold the boy with one arm and bringing his hand back to smack the child.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred called out just before he lay the first swat. "Give the boy to me and you go downstairs and work or go to bed." Alfred ordered. Even though Bruce was an adult, there was still no arguing with Alfred. Bruce listened to the old butler and handed the screaming child over. Damian thrashed around as Alfred brought him over to a crib that was in the den, mostly used for timeouts for the little ones or naps.

Than Alfred walked away. When he came back he had a vacuum in his hands. Ignoring the weeping child's noise, he turned the vacuum on and minded his own business.

Damian stood against the crib railing resting his head in his arms. His eyes grew heavier as he listened to the sound of the vacuum. It was loud, but peaceful. Soon the child was fast asleep against the crib railing.

Once Alfred finished he turned the vacuum off and picked up the baby of the family bringing him upstairs to his own bed and tucking him in.

Bruce appeared in the doorway.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Sometimes babies just need to be left alone. Now come. I'm making tea," The older man stated. Bruce smirked and followed his Butler down to the kitchen, happy for the peace of the house.

**Based on my own expiriences (which are recent) as a nanny... REVIEW! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Finally! Bruce had finished the antidote for the boys. Or he hoped it would work anyways. Bruce picked the test tube up and looked at the bluish tinted liquid contained inside. Reality sank in. His boys were going to grow up and he wasn't sure he wanted them to. Despite the hard times, he really enjoyed having babies around. And although he loved his children equally, he was going to miss Damian being this young the most.

He set the vial down. He would wait a bit before giving it to them. He went upstairs to see what his boys were getting into. He would spend the rest of this day with the boys and then give them the antidote before bed.

"Papa!" Bruce turned around to see his youngest squeal with delight and jump up into his arms. Bruce threw the child up into the air catching the gleeful baby in his strong loving arms. Damian wrapped his short arms around his father's neck and said; "I love you Papa." That through Bruce over the edge. He tightened his grip on his baby Robin and as tears fell down his face whispered back "I love you too. I love all of you boys so very much. And I want you all to know that this fact will never change, no matter what you do." The rest of the Robins came and hugged Bruce's legs as tight as they could so not as to lose him.

Dick looked up; "You found the antidote, didn't you?" he asked knowingly. The others looked at Bruce, their attentions caught. Bruce nodded solemnly. Now that everyone knew, he doubted that things would be relaxed until everything was resolved.

The house became quiet. After a little while Bruce spoke up; "Do you boys think we should do it now, or later today. Being the only one who truely comprehended the situation, Dick nodded his head.

"We should do it now. Just get it over with." Dick shrugged his shoulders. Bruce nodded and picked Tim up heading to the Bat-cave.

Bruce set Tim and Damian down on the cold rock ground. He was about to go grab the antidote when he heard small sniffles. Bruce turned around and his soft blue eyes fell upon Jason who was scrubbing at his face with his sleeve. Bruce kneeled down in front of him.

"What's the matter, Jason?" The dark haired child sniffled once more before looking up at the man.

"I don't wanna be big again. Then I have to leave an' be on my own again an' no one will love me." Fresh tears started to fall as Jason began to sob. Bruce picked him up and held him tightly.

"Jason, listen to me, You will always have a home here, okay? You don't have to go out and do bad things. I will love you no matter what though, okay? If you choose to stay then your room is still yours. You will always be my precious boy, okay?" Jason nodded and allowed Bruce to put him down.

Bruce decided he would get Tim done with first with the needle this time. Bruce didn't even tell Tim what was happening. He just sat him in a chair and winked at Dick and Jason. They knew what to do. While Time was distracted by his brothers, Bruce inserted the needle and pushed down the plunger sending the liquid into his veins. From there he did, Dick, Jason and last, Damian.

They then went up to the manor and upstairs to the boys bedrooms to wait. Bruce had them wait in their big boy shorts and T shirts while he read them a story. After a while the five of them fell asleep together on Bruce's bed.

Bruce was woken by stirring of a body next to him. He looked and saw all his boys were back to their normal ages. He sighed a little sad that they had grown up again. But he hoped all of their relationships would be better.

Jason's head was on Bruce's broad chest. Bruce stroked the dark hair and smiled proudly at his son. Jason's eye's flittered open. He looked up at Bruce and then his surroundings. He stretched his muscles all the while pushing Damian and Dick waking them in the process. All the boys groaned and sat up slowly comprehending what had happened.

"Hey boys," Bruce spoke softly, smiling fondly. "How do you all feel?"

"Like I'm twenty-two," Dick spoke up. Jason smirked then playfully nudged him at that comment.

"I'm fine, Father," Damian answered solemnly. The boys started to climb off the bed. Tim however had only just woken up due to the commotion. He whined a moment then opened his eyes. Seeing everyone their normal ages the teen pouted for a second. "Oh shut up Drake, You knew this would happen." Damian said snidely.

Tim was about to speak up when Bruce butted in; "Cut it out. I will let you four know, you will always be welcome in this home. I will always love you. But also know that none of you will ever be too old or too big to go over my knee for a spanking if you deserve it. I want you to remember that." The boys nodded in understandment.

A while later the boys had all gone downstairs to eat some supper. Bruce pulled Jason aside before they sat down.

"Do you know what you're going to do, son?" Bruce asked. Jason smiled.

"Maybe I'll stay for a little while, see where things go from here," Jason replied. "Thanks dad." He said hugging Bruce. "I love you." Bruce kissed Jason's forehead and replied;

"Good. I love you too."

BatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBatsBats

Things started to get back to normal. And although the boys were now back to their normal ages, Dick insisted every morning the get up early and watch cartoons together. Jason and Tim didn't take much convincing, but Damian insisted upon sleeping so Dick just carried him downstairs with him. It didn't matter much anyways because soon enough they were all back asleep together on the couch. Bruce would walk in and watch them for a bit thinking about how lucky he was that he got to spend time with these boys.

* * *

**So there it is. :) Hope you liked it. I know I could have made it longer but it was taking so long and I felt bad for making you all wait so long. I will have new stories posted as soon as i can. PS: like my little Taylor Swift joke? Yes? Kinda? No? ok. Please leave a comment! It makes me happy! :3**


End file.
